<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixed Signals by SkaiasForce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502520">Mixed Signals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce'>SkaiasForce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give and Take (Shuakeshu Drabbles) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi blushes a lot, Akira has a dirty mind, Angst, Awkward Silences, Confrontations, Crying, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Alternating, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, gentle kisses, hand holding, hand kissing, soft boyfriends who talk about their issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi is finishing up rehab and trying his best to get back into detective work, and even expanding his horizons in other things (ie a bit of culinary tutoring from Akira.)</p><p>Today, though, Goro is unbelievably tired and can't deal with Akira's antics and teasing. He just wants to eat and go to bed and keep his therapist's advice to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Give and Take (Shuakeshu Drabbles) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's the Issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 12th; 7:23 pm</em>
</p><p>"These shorts are just--aUgh. Riding up everywhere-"</p><p>"You can go change. I'm not <em>that</em> desperate to see you in them." Akira called from the kitchen.</p><p>"I know I can change, I just don't wanna move. My legs feel like they're fucking broken~!" Goro whined, setting the handheld game he was playing aside so that he could raise his hips off the couch and tug the tight bicycle shorts just a bit below his hip. He kept his head rested up on the arm of the couch, right atop a pillow depicting some cute animated bird that Akira absolutely loved. Why did he always seem to be drawn to feathery creatures?</p><p>"You know, I can always come over and change you if you'd like. I love dressing you up~" Akira taunted, and Akechi scoffed as he heard the smirk right in his voice.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be- I dunno- focusing on cooking dinner?" Goro squawked in irritation as picked his game back up and continued talking to his hospitable little animal friends….perhaps he shouldn't question what stupid characters his boyfriend loved, if he had these.</p><p>"Miso soup doesn't take alot of focus. Should that be what I teach you next time we get the chance?" He proposed, voice growing louder as he strutted away from his task so that he could come over and drape himself over the back of the couch; eyes landing on the back of Goro's game, who had been completely hiding his face in annoyance.</p><p>Dead silence for a bit, besides the simulation's faint cheerful music.</p><p>"...did something happen today, Goro? You don't usually wear <em>that</em> to rehab."</p><p>"I went to the gym afterwards, is that a crime?" He murmured, head remaining still as he pressed away at the buttons. He could feel his partner's shake of the head, though. Even if he couldn't see or even bother to look, for that matter.</p><p>"No, of course not. There's nothing wrong with that. It's just strange, is all." Akira sighed, leaning back up to stand straight, only resting his hands on the plush top of the couch.</p><p>It was then that Akechi paused and lowered his game, taking in the distressed expression on the other's face. Akira looked down to the side, one hand removed from the couch so he could rub the tension out of his neck in a slow, tedious manner.</p><p>"We usually go together. The most you've ever done on your way home from an appointment was a quick stop at the bookstore. I noticed you took your gym bag with you, but I just thought it was something they asked for you to do. Y'know, like an exercise for your mind <em>and</em> body."</p><p>Goro took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.<br/>
"Well, from that knowledge, you know that I planned to go to the gym, beforehand. Thus, you know it wasn't rehab that made me angry." Goro hummed with a confident smirk as he raised his game up once more.</p><p>"So it was something <em>else</em> that made you angry <em>before</em> rehab." Akira pointed out with an alarmingly eager temper, causing his boyfriend's expression to go back to one of disdain.</p><p><em>Stupid Akira and his stupid intellect.</em><br/>
Goro thought over; again and again as he gripped his console.</p><p>Akira took Goro's silence as a yes; calmly walking around the couch to try and sit by his legs. Even with a playful nudge from his boyfriend's knee, Akechi didn't bother moving them though; a bit pissed at his stupid overlook.</p><p>"Come on, Goro, make some room-"</p><p>"You should be watching the pot; I don't want your apartment burning down…"</p><p>Akira sighed, walking over a bit more and kneeling down beside Akechi's head. The former detective gained a light blush before he threw his head in the other direction to avoid any eye contact the other intended on having.</p><p>"I haven't turned the stove on yet, so we're fine…" he whispered, a hand sliding up to gently caress the other's forearm. Akechi tensed, both arms lowering his game onto his lap; and he could just <em>feel</em> Akira's smile return.</p><p>"...and Goro?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It's <em>our</em> apartment."</p><p>"Your name is on the papers." He huffed, losing grip on his console as Akira's hand traveled closer to his own, lifting it up by the forearm.</p><p>"Yeah, it might be. But sharing it with you is what makes it such a great place to live." He murmured, the room growing quiet except for the sound of a light kiss against Goro's wrist.</p><p>More silence for a while. Goro hated it. Hated how he didn't have a comeback, and hated it even more that he wasn't sure he wanted to have one in the first place.</p><p>Akechi shakily cleared his throat, looking back to Akira to watch him gently hold his hand up to his lips; softly worshipping the body part. "You know…" Goro began, watching Akira's piercing eyes move up and stare into his own as he held his wrist. Goro flushed a bit. Those eyes were a blessing in bed and a curse in confrontation. "You know, it's technically the landlord's apartment. It isn't either of ours." He examined, eyes tracking over both of their hands carefully, as Akira giggled.</p><p>"Well it might be a little pessimistic, but it's a surprisingly healthy outlook." Akira chimed, calmly dropping the hand back on Goro's lap. "Now, can you move over already? I wanna hold you."</p><p>Akechi's eyebrows furrowed, his cheeks tinting a little more pink at the cozy offer. "What about dinner-"</p><p>"I... hadn't really started." Akira admitted a bit sheepishly. "I was just on my phone while you told me about your day…" he added, biting his lip with a soft smile.</p><p>The soft expression on his face was met with Akechi leaning up and reaching behind himself, only to swing the soft bird cushion against his boyfriend's head. Of course, Akira was quick to laugh and stumble over a bit before pushing the cushion away to the floor, dismissively. "What was that for- you don't like talking to me~? Your boyfriend~?" He snickered.</p><p>Akechi had a love-hate relationship with Akira's laugh. Mostly leaning on the love side, but right now he was laughing at him. A subjectively undesired thing.</p><p>"Sh-shut up- nothing's funny about you slacking off!!" Akechi groaned, trying to get comfortable again with no pillow and the dumb shorts riding up again.</p><p>"No, nothing <em>is</em> funny about that." Akira chuckled, sitting up and tucking the cushion in his lap. "Nothing's funny, you're just cute." He purred, taking an immense joy in watching his boyfriend look away, embarrassed.</p><p>It was now that Akechi realised just how much silence their conversations contained.</p><p>"... I'm hungry." was all he could think to say, watching Akira slowly get to his feet and set the cushion back behind Goro without another word. Goro was arguably a bit pissed at getting a non-verbal response, but it was one of the things he loved about Akira and no one else. Sometimes words were not needed and Akira had mastered when to speak and when to act.</p><p>Leaning back into the pillow, Goro sighed, eyes shut for a few brief seconds before he opened them once more; gazing up at Akira's soft lips and eyes. Beautiful.</p><p>Akechi stared up at those beautiful eyes with such passion. He could stare at them for days, weeks, <em>years</em>. Just wondering what that beautiful mind was thinking. And he planned to stay for as long as he needed. To see the other thrive. And hopefully thrive, himself. He could at least try.</p><p>"You'll tell me what made you mad over dinner, alright?"</p><p>Akechi wasn't thinking, whatsoever, before he spoke. He simply remained relaxed, expression in somewhat of a daze between bliss and worry.<br/>
"Yeah. Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'Us' Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Bouldering, huh? Been awhile since you went and did that-" Akira huffed, cutting himself off by setting a warm spoonful of soup into his mouth. He had folded his glasses and set them aside his plate to avoid any inevitable fogging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mh, I just needed a thorough distraction. That's all." Goro murmured back, his eyes kept downwards on his bowl. He was just waiting for it to cool down...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat was a faint issue for Goro as it was causing both of their faces to flush; but Akira had no problem with it. As much as his lover hated the steam on his hard-fought complexion, Akira couldn't help but stop and stare whenever Goro gained a bit of color. It was endearing. Albeit, a little out of character for someone who often wanted to be seen as an immovable wall. A dependable hero…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-ra?" Akira caught the end of his name as he slowly came back to his senses, blinking wildly as he looked over Goro; observing that his brows were knitted and his lips formed a little pout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So cute…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akira, are you listening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more eager blinks. "Ah, what, yeah?" He shrugged to himself, still sounding a bit unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A disapproving head shake from Goro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that's just attractive in all the ways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I try to talk about my day a bit more, and you're just dozing off…" he hummed, reclining in his chair as he dangled a hand forward, aimlessly stirring his soup around as he continued in a growl. "It really pisses me off, you know…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're cute when you're mad…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira was quick to clear his throat and nod along. "I'm sorry about the daydreaming, I'll try to focus. What was it that you were saying?" Akira replied in a purr, leaning forward and quietly continuing to eat; his eyes pried upwards to let the other know he had his utmost attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro held that eye contact for a short while before looking away, his free hand dawdling up to tug on chestnut bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My therapist was recommending that I take a vacation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira tensed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there something...bad about that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hell, he needed one as well, and a break from school was coming up, anyways-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a good plan. Where were you thinking about taking us?" Akira pressed, lowering his spoon to the table as he kept up an infatuated stare on his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one of those long, awkward silences that they both hated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro took a deep breath, letting go of his spoon to have it drift off into the bowl. "There is no 'us', I'm afraid. She suggested I go alone. Take some 'me' time." He shrugged, tugging a bit more harshly at his hair; his other hand now falling into his lap. He didn't want to look at Akira, even though he knew for the most part that the other would be fine with whatever Akechi needed to go and do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, if it helps…" Akira began, setting both hands into his lap to try and mirror Goro. Perhaps to make him feel less separate. "I don't see a problem in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's face shifted into one of disgust. "That's the thing. I do." He sighed, the tension in his features dissipating with the action. "I don't want any 'me' time. The first eighteen years of my life was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> 'me' time. I've had my fill of 'me' time…" he explained with a tired look towards his (mostly) untouched bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should tell her that." Akira replied in confidence. "She'll understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro let out a soft groan and tiredly picked up his spoon again, after dropping his hair. "She said I need to meditate. Some shit about accepting myself, but--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--But you don't want to do it alone." Akira cut off before slowly getting up from his chair and quietly pushing it back in. Goro's eyes were hastily moved up to observe as his boyfriend carried his empty bowl over to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...no. No, I don't. I don't think I can." Goro whispered, a faint (but still noticeable) croak in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means you're improving, babe." Akira chimed loudly, as to be heard over the running water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavier flush grew upon Goro's cheeks, as he became a bit stunned at the statement. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not afraid to ask for help anymore." He clarified, glancing over with that smirk that just pissed the detective off to no known bounds. But right now, Goro just cracked a hesitant smile. A soft, genuine one, as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. To which they were brushed away as fast as they showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, I guess I'm not…" he whimpered, before calmly getting up and following after the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's a big step for someone like you. It shows that you've learned what it means to be compassionate." Akira beamed. He shut off the faucet and looked over with wide eyes as the other shuffled over in his boxers and oversized tee. He had to admit he was glad Goro made himself comfortable and finally took the damned spandex off. "Hey- hey, what are you doing; you barely even touched dinner!" Akira laughed, abruptly pausing as Akechi slid his arms right under Akira's and wrapped around his midsection. Another brief silence filled the room as Akechi set his head against the other's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need dinner when you fuel me enough, already…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He...he can't get any more adorable...wait- isn't that one of my lines?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying I'm the only snack you need?" Akira purred, his smug expression cut short as he was playfully kicked in the leg. He winced, pulling back and glaring down at his boyfriend. To which Goro looked back like he was the most innocent thing in the world. But he somehow had a little bit of added mischief in his eyes. Not like he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that look, but he was obviously giving it away now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...he's flirting with me. Now? After such a serious conversation? A wild card, indeed...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the stare made Akira blush this time; Goro's hands remained on his sides. "Those words are more or less what I was getting at." Goro laughed, squeezing the other and swaying himself around in a wistful manner. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me keep going when I get stressed about work...among other things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why'd you kick me!?" Akira stammered, still remaining as cheerful as he ever was. It's not like it was going to bruise, afterall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi gave an earnest shrug. "Felt like it. That, and your face does this little scrunching thing…?" He cooed, a hand sliding up to caress Akira's cheek. To which Akira promptly scowled in skepticism. "Yeaahhh, just like that!" Goro beamed, smiling wide and patting the scarce bit of cheek fat there. "The face of affectionate annoyance." He added in a low hiss; though his smile turned to a bit of a smirk at the remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on Akira's cheek was nice, he'd have to admit. Warm, soft and pale hands like Goro's were the cure to any of his touch cravings. Akechi initially touched and embraced things so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like if he was too rough, he'd break something. Or if he wasn't slow with rotating something around, he'd miss the most important little detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a little fingerprint under the detective's magnifying glass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira hadn't even realized he had shut his eyes and nuzzled into the palm. He even went so far as to hold Akechi's touch against himself; his own hand cupped over the cunning detective's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi snickered, his other hand reaching around to smooth over the back of Akira's shirt while he stepped closer. Chest to chest with his significant other. "You know…" Goro began, watching Akira tug his eyelids apart to sweetly admire him as he held his wrist. Deja vu. "You know, we technically have no disturbances to any extracurricular activity if we were inclined to stay quiet, for the most part…" Goro observed, eyes wavering away to the floor as he tried to hide his smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering his hand off of Goro's, Akira scoffed, staying silent and deathly still as the other took their hand back from his cheek. Akechi found a new place for his hand right on top of the younger man's shoulder, the other one promptly squeezing up the back of his shirt this time. They had kept their heads leant back this whole time, and Goro's back was growing a bit painful up until he leant forward and gave Akira a teasing peck on the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growing smirk and continued silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro's eyes went from a half-lidded sultry to a half-lidded annoyance. His lips from a smirk to a pout. These changes only seemed to bring Akira more joy; his arms casually strung to his sides as he tilted his head up and took in Goro's illed temper from a new angle. Beautiful, as anticipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to let out a laugh as Akechi backed off, but easily held it in and lowered his head back down to rake the other over with his eyes. Akechi was right up against him seconds ago, and now stood a good meter and a half or so away. His left hand was casted up on his hip; and the right one limp against his side. His posture wasn't straight up and formal in the slightest; instead he had angled his hips and his shoulders were unbalanced with one </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> higher than the other. He wanted to be seen and he wanted it to look dramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A signature Akechi pose...minding the small adjustments...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stare was intense, and directed right into Akira's. "I thought you were smart, Kurusu...could you not take the hint?" He asked with a raised brow, already knowing full well that Akira was playing a game with him. The nonchalant expression on his lover directly said it. He knew exactly what extracurricular activities Goro was propositioning and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lead him on with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro huffed, straightening up and folding his arms soon after. "If you intend to play tricks on me, you can go ahead and stop it. However…" he murmured, raising one hand and setting the knuckles of his index finger against his bottom lip. "If I were to maybe-...ah...no, that wouldn't be very formal of me... remember Goro, meditate...mh." he whispered to himself, just loud enough for Akira to pick out enough words to get a general idea. Goro's eyes flickered upwards, followed by a fluttering of the lashes and an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira's smirk definitely wavered at the soft remarks and beady eyes. His expression grew a bit cautious about the other's intentions, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much time to process it, Akechi had already turned on his heel and strutted out of the kitchen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he's good...what are you thinking, Crow~?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity got the better of him as he followed behind in a bit of a discreet, stalling manner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira wasn't surprised when Akechi idled back to their room,the detective not bothering to take any glances back at the stalker he knew was trailing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira wasn't surprised when Akechi stepped into the room and gently tossed the door shut, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...maybe there's a surprise to this game. Goro wouldn't just let me take it that easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped just outside the door. His hot and bothered boyfriend was right on the other side of it...maybe getting into something sleazy. Maybe he was fluffing the pillows and making himself look already ravished without Akira even being in there. Maybe he was setting up candles and trying to find the right music to fit a 'thank-you-for-listening-and-giving-me-great-advice' reward fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira doubted it would</span>
  <em>
    <span> ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the last one. First off, Akechi was never the best at romantics. Especially in sex. Akira recalled the time Goro tried lighting candles and such, the previous Valentine's day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He popped open the bottle of champagne in bed...the genius spilt it everywhere and the cork flew off and shattered a picture frame. It was a cheap frame, but the picture of us at DestinyLand got a crumpled dent in the corner…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...how did it even hit the frame if he opened it pointed upwards? How much force can a cork withstand? Akechi would know. Or maybe not, considering he struggles against anything with a cork.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recalling Akechi's cutest moments made Akira's heart flutter for a while. Perhaps it was best to give the other a little more time before he went in the room...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so fucking adorable when we were out drinking for my 20th and he was the one throwing up in the bathroom stall...holding his hair back was a better feeling than any alcohol could give me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's a cute drunk. Clingy and brash in a way only a family member or good friend could put up with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...I guess nobody could ever put up with drunkechi before me, then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. How long had he been standing outside the door to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> room? He couldn't tell. He could read the time but he had no idea when he had started to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No use staying on the sidelines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Akira spun to the side and reached out, gripping the handle firmly before he upped the charm with a disheveled smirk and turned the knob-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*click*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...what-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twisted the handle up and down; side to side-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*click* *click* *click* *click*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oooOOH YOU BASTARD!" Akira wheezed, smiling in a stunned disbelief as he let go of the knob and eagerly knocked on the wood. "Babe, let me in." He said, voice going back to a steady tone as he tried to listen for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you can't be asleep, c'moooon~!" Akira whined. He didn't even want the ass now; he just didn't want to be stuck sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer was given to Akira as he slumped his head against the door. He supposed he had this coming, with the silent treatment, but was this really a balanced judgement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I know you can't be asleep. You haven't done your nightly routine yet!" He yelled confidently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our bedroom is completely separate from the bathroom so he'd need to come out in order to moisturize and... 'exfoliate' or whatever it was!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira's victory was confirmed when he heard his boyfriend sigh and approach the door with gentle footsteps. Intensely quiet in comparison to the proud boy eagerly celebrating on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he heard the door unlock, Akira gently pushed his way in and took a slow look over Goro's figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuzzy cotton pajamas with the sleeves and pant legs pressed and cuffed neatly at the ends. A pastel blue with creamy white accents. Looking down, Akira noted the tight gray socks wrapped snugly around his feet. Not what first came to mind in a romantic evening, but he wasn't complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro purred, seeming a little tired. "Come on in. You gotta move so I can get ready for bed." He explained, trying to nestle his way past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Akira had other plans. He was quick to grab Goro's hands in both his own, turning to pull him back into the room with a hum. "Not so fast~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuugh, whaaaaat?" He groaned, following his boyfriend to the bed, aimlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It makes more sense to screw first, pamper later, right? No point in lotioning if you're just gonna sweat it all away." he laughed, swaying with Goro as they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmph, yeah it does," he began, eyes heavy and arms even heavier, "but I don't plan on getting screwed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira's eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It feels like forever since Goro took the lead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, o-okay, you're kinda springing it on me last minute though-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud snort erupted from Akechi as he smiled wide and glanced away. "Is that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> joke you're playing, tonight? Saving all the other ones?" He chuckled, squeezing the other's hands tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>... I'm a little idiot, prick, and pervert all rolled up and hiding in an adult-size trench coat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks brightened but he forced a laugh in order to mix with Goro's. Such a lacking performance wasn't going to slip by an ace detective, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi's gaze moved upwards, laugh fading to only a smile as he took in his boyfriend's features. "...If you really want to, I suppose you've earned it at least a litt-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, no! You don't want to, I'm not gonna force you- I just got the wrong idea." He shrugged, squeezing Goro's hands as he looked around. The back of his knees were pressed flush against the edge of the mattress, now. "...what did you mean by an 'extracurricular activity', then? If...sex wasn't it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tensed. "I-...oh, you thought I-" he slid a hand away, initially frightening Akira but making him relax just as fast once he saw that Akechi simply wanted to cover his face from the embarrassment. "I'm so sorry to lead you on like that; I meant I thought we could</span>
  <em>
    <span> dance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If the </span>
  <em>
    <span>music</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't too loud-- n-not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be making the noise…" he confessed, the light pink becoming a pleasing contrast to his soft blue sleepwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira remained frozen for a while, just trying to think. "Wh-when you murmured; about not being formal or whatever- what did that mean?" He asked in a rush, and all color seemed to leave Akechi immediately. His hand slid away from his face, eyes wide and somewhat scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you heard that?" He choked out, soft lips trembling briefly before Goro cleared his throat and looked away. "...I-...." He took a deep breath, falling quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I can wait for an answer. Don't rush it, baby." Akira excused, praying that Goro saw or at least heard his hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like he did. He shut his eyes, chest raising up and falling down periodically. Minutes passed and Akira couldn't care less. Goro deserved all the time in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...can we go out tomorrow? I-if you don't have school, that is." Akechi uttered. "Or work...I-I wanna give you something." He clarified, his hand having moved up to tug at soft brown strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's never the nervous type... it's important.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow won't work...is Sunday fine?" Akira attempted to barter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Makoto and I have a study session on that day…a lot of law books on the menu." Akechi replied with a sigh, and Akira immediately sunk. It didn't take him long to perk right back up, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, let's...not worry about it tonight. We'll find a time for whatever it is, but it'll happen. Eventually. Okay?" Akira assured him, a hand reaching up to take Goro's away from his hair, and give it a firm kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...okay." Akechi murmured, way less concerned as the other comforted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few kisses to his hand later and Akira had his partner laying down in bed, completely forgetting whatever skincare routine he had that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour on top of that and Akechi was playing with his unconscious partner's hair, trying his best to sleep, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>But a sensation weighted on him; one he hadn't felt so vividly until now. Staring at </span><em><span>him</span></em><span>. He wanted to scream in frustration-- he never deserved this affection and he never realized how bad </span><em><span>he</span></em> <em><span>needed</span></em> <em><span>it,</span></em><span> too; and the worst thing was that Goro didn't know why </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> stayed…and now he wanted to </span><em><span>marry</span></em><span> this man? To propose to him?</span></p><p>
  <span>Was it just the fact that they were created specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other? Was this relationship just planned out from the beginning? By some false god?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to cry. Shriek and thrash until these feelings left him, but he knew he was nothing without them, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How pitiable. How vulnerable. As if he were some stupid child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, arguably...</span>
  <em>
    <span>he was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this piece of literature is a mess but I don't wanna go back and fix it 👀</p><p>I plan on making this little au a series. This is only a part of a master plan &gt;30<br/>...depends if it goes well tho, idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>